Stuck in an Elevator with Arthur and his Friends
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: I am going to a party with Arthur Read and seven of his friends. As we get there, we're all of a sudden stuck inside an elevator that's supposed to get us to the floor where the party is. How do the characters react in this situation. Do we eventually get out of the elevator?


My First ARTHUR FAN-FICTION STORY "Stuck in an Elevator with Arthur and His Friends" (The Original Title)

Disclaimer: I do not own the show ARTHUR or any of the characters or content in the show. ARTHUR is the property of Marc T. Brown and if I'm not mistaken, P.B.S. kids, or at least P.B.S.

This is my very first story post on this very website. The story is written in my point of view and I hope you will enjoy this story.

**The Story **

I will be going to a party with Arthur and his friends, Buster, Francine, Muffy, The Brain, Sue Ellen, George, and Binky.

This party will take place somewhere on the tenth floor in a high-rise building. I hear this party is supposed to include refreshments, such as potato chips, nachos, cake, a punch bowl with red fruit punch and more. There is also supposed to be appropriate music, arcade games, board games, art activities, and some role playing.

Arthur, his friends, and I enter into the high-rise building, as we're talking about the party, and we're in the lobby. We then make our way toward where there are three elevators and a door to the stair-well near the elevators. I want to take the stairs but Arthur and his friends want to take the elevator.

So I say to Arthur and his friends, "I'm going to take the stairs."

But Arthur and his friends negotiate with me.

"Aw come on," says Arthur, "take the elevator with us."

"Yeah, William," says Buster.

I relent.

"I don't want to," I say, "I prefer to take the stairs."

"But it's going to be on the tenth floor," says Brain. "That's going to be roughly ten flights of stairs and you could get tired after all those steps."

"Well," I say, "it is a lot of stairs. But I could use the exercise. I mean, I'm trying to stay thin you know."

"Come on William," says Binky, "take the elevator with us."

"Uh..."I say, "I don't want to."

"Why not?" asks Buster.

"I'm scared of elevators," I say, I don't really like elevators."

"Why not?" asks Sue Ellen.

I hesitate to tell them the real answer. So I just keep making excuses.

"I just don't like them," I say, "I'd rather take the stairs."

"But William," says Francine, "the elevator will get us to the party faster."

"Yeah William," says Muffy, "and I want to go to that party."

"You guys go on and take the elevator," I say. "Really, I prefer the stairs."

But Arthur and his friends keep pressuring me to take the elevator with them.

"Look, William," says Brain, "nothing bad is going to happen if that's what you're worried about. You'll be safe with us."

"Yeah, William," says Buster. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Please," begs George, "come with us."

I do want to be with the cartoon characters and want to get to the party. So I pretty much cave in to pressure and say, "Okay guys, you've convinced me. I'll go in with you."

So when the elevator doors open, Arthur and his friends step into the elevator but I stay out a few seconds more.

"Come on in, William," says Arthur moving his hand at me in the "come" type of body language.

I say "Okay,"and then step right on in and the doors close.

I then stand in the midst of Arthur and his friends in the elevator. Sue Ellen pushes the Number 10 button and then the elevator goes up.

"See William," says Brain, "there's nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, William," says Buster, "you're safe in here with us."

Everything is going to be all right," assures Sue Ellen. "We will make it to that party in no time."

"So you're in good company, William," says Arthur. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Uh, I say, "alright."

But suddenly, as we're between the seventh and eighth floor, the elevator stops and shakes up and down violently for two seconds, making us, still standing with our feet on the floor, all get a little scared and worried. After the elevator stops shaking, all the lights go out. It is now pitch black and we cannot see each other, but can still hear and touch each other.

"Uh oh," says Brain,"I think the power just went out."

You mean we're stuck in here?" asks Binky worried.

I'm not sure," says Brain. "Whoever is closest to the buttons, hit the alarm or emergency call button."

None of us can see it but thankfully I happened to have my cell phone on me. I pull it out and it lights up when I push a button on it. We can all see each other just a little more.

"What's that thing lighting up?" asks George.

"Oh it's just my cell phone, I answer. And it's a smart phone. Don't any of you have cell phones?"

All answer in different "yes"answers but they don't all talk at the same time.

Muffy says "I got one."

"Me too," says Binky.

"So do I," says Buster.

"I have one," says Arthur.

Without further ado, I go to my flashlight app and tap it and turn on the flash light on my cell phone, making it a little brighter in the elevator.

Before I do anything else, I warn everyone around me, "Try to look away everyone, so I don't accidentally blind you."

I hope everyone listens to me and then I begin to point my flashlight around the elevator until I find the buttons. When it shines on the buttons, Sue Ellen, who is nearest to the buttons pushes the emergency call button and speaks.

"Hello," she calls, "we're stuck here in the elevator. Can someone help us?"

There is no response, so Sue Ellen tries pushing the button again saying,"Hello, anybody out there?"

Still nothing.

"I think the emergency call button is broken too," Sue Ellen says.

"Now what are we going to do?" asks Francine.

"I'm afraid we're stuck in here until someone restores the electricity," says Brain.

"What?" says Binky a bit upset. "We can't stay in here!"

"Yeah," says Buster, "I don't want to spend all day here in this elevator!"

"Unh!" I say, This is why I don't like elevators, because sometimes people get stuck in these!"

"I see your point," George says to me."

"Everybody," says Arthur, "Just calm down. We're not going to stay in here forever."

I for one agree with Arthur and hope he's right.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" asks Binky.

We'll just have to wait until someone comes and fixes the elevator," says Brain,"or until it starts moving on its own again."

"How long do you suppose it will take?" asks George.

"I can't tell you," says Brain, "we'll have to wait it out."

"Ohhh," groans Buster, George, Muffy, Francine, and Binky.

"Great!" I say sarcastically.

Then I say calmly, "I'm going to turn my cell phone off and save energy."

So I do, making the elevator pitch black again, and put my cell phone back in my pocket .

"If this elevator doesn't move in twenty minutes," I say, "one of us should call 9-1-1 for help. You kids should also call your parents and let them know where we are."

So for quite some time, Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Sue Ellen, George, Brain, Binky, and I are trapped in this relatively small dark room with nowhere to go. We're silent for several minutes, and then we start talking.

"You know guys, this is not the first time I was stuck in an elevator."

"It wasn't?" Francine asks her.

"No," Muffy answers. "In fact, remember when the Backstreet Boy's came to perform in front of us?"

All the other kids answer, "Yeah."

"Well," Muffy goes on to say , "I was trapped inside an elevator with Nick Carter."

"No way," says Arthur, Buster, Francine, Sue Ellen and George.

"That must be the reason why the concert was delayed," says Buster, "and why we only saw four of them when we were performing "Don't Want Nothing but the Music."

"How long have we been in here?" asks George changing the subject.

Brain gets his cell phone out and turns it on and looks for the time.

"We were probably in here for about ten minutes now," he says.

"That long?" asks Francine.

"I can't believe it," says Muffy.

"We can't stay here forever!" Binky Quarrels.

"We're not going to be," Brain assures him.

"How do you know that?" asks Binky. I mean, I know you're the smart one out of all of us around here, but what if we never get out of here alive?"

"Yes it's true I am the smart one," says Brain, but even I don't really know that for sure but I am sure we are going to get out of here eventually."

"I kind of agree with Binky on this one guys," says Buster.

"Oh I want to go to that party!" says Muffy impatiently.

"Everyone, please," implores Brain, "calm down!"

"How can we calm down when we're trapped in this big dark box?" laments Muffy.

"Hey!" I shout,"Brain is right, we need to calm down!"

"Yeah," says Arthur, "complaining, moaning, and groaning is not going to get us out of here."

"Arthur's right," says George. I was going to say it but he takes the words out of my mouth.

"I agree," says Sue Ellen, "we all have to stick together and try to help each other out."

"How do we do that?" asks Buster.

"We have to try not to be negative first of all," Sue Ellen answers, "and we have to try to be positive and encouraging and try to comfort one another."

"Sue Ellen's right." says Brain, "As Arthur said, 'complaining is not going to get us out of here.'"

"You're right," says Francine to Brain.

"Good point," says George, "I mean if I'm not mistaken, worrying and complaining is only going to make things worse."

"George is right guys," says Arthur.

"I totally agree," I say.

"But what if we never get out of here?" asks Binky still worried.

"QUIET BINKY!" all the rest of the kids shout to him.

"Yeah Binky," I say, "Enough!"

"You're not helping, Binky!" Francine tells him.

"Now," says Brain, "let's just all calm down and try to think positively."

Brain then orders Binky,"You too Binky!"

"Alright, alright," replies Binky.

"Because we could be here a while longer," says Brain, "I'm sure we're going to get out of here soon. And I need everyone in here to go with me on this."

"Brain's right," says Arthur.

"I agree," says Sue Ellen.

"Me too," says George,"As Sue Ellen said, 'we have to stick together."

What should we do to pass the time?" asks Buster.

There's a few seconds of silence from everyone, myself included.

"Why don't we sing?" I suggest.

"Sing?" everyone else asks me.

"Yeah," I answer, "we can sing familiar songs together."

Everyone laughs at my suggestion.

"You want us to sing?" asks Muffy.

"It will help us take our minds off of being stuck in this elevator,"I say, "but if you don't want to sing, I will, alone."

"You?" asks Francine.

"Sure," I say. Knowing I'm probably going to make a complete fool of myself, I sing Ray of Light by Madonna and in her voice, or at least I attempt to.

I start out, "Zephyr in the sky at night I wonder, do my tears of, mourning, sink beneath the sun."

I go silent briefly and then pick up: "She's got herself a universe gone quick-ly, for the call of, thunder, threatens every wahhhh ah ahhh ah ah ah ah ah un..."

But I'm interrupted.

"No, no, no, no," says Francine.

"What were you singing?" asks George.

Brain answers, "That was Madonna with 'Ray of Light.'"

"I say we sing John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt," says Buster.

He then sings, "John Jacob Jingleheirmer Schmidt. His name is my name too..."

"I don't want to sing that!" says Binky.

"Then what do you guys want to sing?" I ask. "What song can we all agree on?"

"Hey William," says Arthur, "do that song you were doing, I want to hear how you sing it."

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah, let William sing," says George.

So once again, I sing, "Zephyr in the sky at night I wonder, do my tears of, mourning, sink beneath the sun. She's got herself a universe gone quickly, for the call of thun-der, threatens every wahhh ah ahhh ah ah ah ah ah un. And I feel, like I just got home and I feel. And I feel, like I just got home and I fee ee ee ee ah ah all."

Then I stop.

"Why'd you stop?" asks Buster.

"I just wanted to do a sample of that song," I answer. "And I was feeling like a dork." Why don't we sing a song together as I suggested earlier, like In the Good Old Summer Time like you guys did when Dr. Fugue was your teacher."

Everyone is silent for a moment, possibly taken aback by what I had just suggested.

"Okay, how about we tell stories, or jokes?" I suggest.

"I'm in!" exclaims Buster. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Awwww!" everyone, except me, groans.

Brain says with no enthusiasm, "To get to the other side. That's a very old joke Buster."

"Annnnnnht!" Buster says, "That's not the answer."

"Yes it is," says Francine.

"I was going to say something else," says Buster.

"What?" all the kids ask him.

"So he wouldn't bwak traffic!" Buster answers.

Then everyone, including myself, bursts out laughing.

"I heard that joke on a TV show about these fishtailed kids," says Buster.

"Good one Buster"says Francine.

"Yeah, Buster," says Sue Ellen.

"You really got me with that punch line," says Arthur.

"Even I didn't see, or hear, that coming," says Brain, "as smart as I am."

"I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants!" says Binky.

"Don't say that," says George, "I almost have to go to the bathroom myself."

"Well please try not to go number one in the bathroom," I beg.

"I don't have to go that bad!" George says.

Finally we all agree on a song.

"In the good old summer time, in the good old summer time," we all sing.

Francine sings by herself, "Strolling through the shady lanes, with your baby mine."

Binky then joins Francine and they both sing, "You hold her hand and she holds yours, and that's a very good sign."

Then all of us sing, "That she's your tootsie-wootsie in the goooooood ooooooooold summmmmer tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime."

Then we all clap and cheer to each other.

Suddenly the elevator shakes again and the lights turn back on and we start going up again.

"Hey," says Buster, "we're in motion again!"

"Alright!" shouts all the other kids, except Brain who's none the less excited, and me.

(I'm not a kid by the way, I'm 28 years old.)

"Party," says Buster, "here we come!"

So when we reach the tenth floor, the elevator doors open and we all quickly step out and I walk ahead of the kids. Then I stop and turn around and say this to them:

"Hey guys," I'm taking the stairs when we leave!"

Then the kids laugh at me once again and say, "Alright."

Finally we go to the party.

The End

**About the story:**

This story was originally meant to be a dream about me stuck in an elevator with my most favorite character in the show ARTHUR and most favorite aardvark in the world, Arthur Timothy Read and seven of his friends, including his best friend Buster Baxter, my most favorite rabbit in the world and my second favorite character in the show. Then I decided to make this story public writing it on Microsoft Word.

**Note:** Some of this was taken from Pokemon, which I don't watch anymore. Also, can you guess who the fishtailed children are that Buster was talking about?


End file.
